Clandestine Coalesce
by SpeedDemon315
Summary: [Challenge fic for Elli Cole] In order for cherry blossoms to flourish, you have to feed them water. He necessarily couldn’t give her pure water but his tainted sustenance was good enough to give her what she utmost needed. Oneshot. [SuigetsuxSakura]


**Clandestine Coalesce **

**Summary: **(Challenge fic for Elli Cole) In order for cherry blossoms to flourish, you have to feed them water. He necessarily couldn't give her pure water but his tainted sustenance was good enough to give her what she utmost needed. Oneshot. (SuigetsuxSakura)

Text:

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

'**Written Messages'**

_**Flashback**_

**Disclaimer: -snorts- Who are you kidding? I can assure you my name is not Masashi Kishimoto. The same answer goes for the songs "Pale" and "Aquarius" by Within Temptation and "Anywhere" by Evanescence. **

* * *

"_Through the mist I see the face  
Of an angel, calls my name  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay."_-Pale, **Within Temptation**

* * *

"_I hear your whispers  
Break the silence  
And it calms me down  
Your taste on my lips  
Your salty kisses."_-Aquarius, **Within Temptation**

* * *

He has a secret that nobody else knew about. 

Karin didn't know about it, neither did Juugo, and especially not Sasuke.

No one was aware of his little secret but himself. And _her._

A small, rare grin of his briefly graced his lips at the mere thought of her, his sharp, shark-akin teeth peeking out blatantly. It was really quite intriguing in how they first meet each other; one could say it was almost enmity at first sight. Rather, enmity on her part, regalement on his.

_**Suigetsu stared incuriously at the pink-haired kuniochi before him, hostility flaring unyieldingly in her viridian eyes. **_

"_**Here for your precious Sasuke?" he called out to her mockingly, his lips curling up into a nasty sneer. The kuniochi didn't respond, only shooting him a menacing glare before disappearing in front of him. He smirked and unsheathed his sword, waiting calmly with anticipation. If he wasn't mistaken, that kuniochi had to be Sasuke's former female teammate, Haruno Sakura. The Uchiha had casually mentioned she was in love with him when they were genins together and he had dealt with her declaration of her undying love for him accordingly. **_

_**He broke her heart. **_

_**Now years later, here was the same 'weak' teammate of his, looking by far different than he had suspected. He thought he would have to fight a sniveling, vexing, and submissive disgrace of a kuniochi. What he didn't expect to face was a fiery, strong-willed, and relentless ninja who could rattle the world with a single punch of her mighty, petite fist.**_

_**Suigetsu licked his lips in sensation. This was going to be fun. **_

_**A fist shot out from nowhere, catching him off guard. He back-flipped away from the roseate-haired kuniochi's assault and brandish his blade in front of him. She stared inscrutably at him, resolution partly evident on her features. She cracked her knuckles at him as a first and final warning to him not to underestimate her.**_

**Don't mess with me**_**, she silently conveyed to him and the shark-esque shinobi understood instantly. Preparing for her charge, Suigetsu observed Haruno Sakura attentively to predict what she would try next. **_

"_**Come on, I waiting for you," he taunted, trying to gauge her into attacking first. **_

_**Much to his surprise, a bitter smirk appeared on her sun-kissed visage and she shook her head from side to side. Suigetsu frowned at this convoluted act. What did she mean by that? As if reading his mind, she positioned herself to be either offensive or defensive, giving him a prudent glance. **_

**Watch and learn,** _**she wordlessly communicated to him and with a simple hand seal, she vanished from his sight yet again. Growling, Suigetsu scoped the vicinity in hopes of catching a glimpse of the kuniochi or detecting her presence nearby. His eyes shifted back and forth, concentrating simultaneously on the lustrous, scenic vegetation and terrain around him. He licked his lips to moisten them and suddenly felt a strong urge to take a sip from one of his water jugs. **_

_**He shook his head. No, that would be foolhardy. He would be letting his guard down and offering his opponent a free shot on him. Maybe later in the battle, if he managed to get her preoccupied he could then relish himself to a nice, cool, refreshing drink of water. **_

_**Shuriken and kunai knives from all angles whizzed mortally at him and using his sword, he effortlessly blocked every single weapon with his sword. A shower of senbon needles rained down on him and he dodged them rapidly, using his sword above his head like a gigantic, awkward umbrella. Suigetsu cast his sights upon the direction where he briefly saw the shuriken and kunai knives appear from and raced over to the dense location where he was sure the pink-haired kuniochi was hiding from him. **_

_**Raising his sword high above his head Suigetsu slammed the enormous blade down, effectively crushing the brush in front of him. Fragmented twigs and leaves danced around him, twirling laggardly in the air. Scrutinizing the spot he hit the Hebi shinobi frowned, perturbed at the vacant area he just desecrated. **_

**She's not here…where is she?! **

_**Abruptly, prior to he could react, a fist shot up alarmingly from the ground underneath him, connecting firmly with his chin. Suigetsu's head snapped backwards yet he wore a smug smile on his face. As the Leaf kuniochi's fist grazed his skin roughly with her knuckles, his flesh instantly transformed into water due to the brash impact made by Haruno Sakura. **_

"_**You can't win like **_**that **_**against me," he told her impishly, his arrogant grin growing wider and wider at the momentary look of shock washing over the Kohona ninja's features as she witnessed a part of his body change from flesh, blood, and bone to pure water. "So, tell me, Haruno Sakura. How do you plan on defeating me when you can't harm me with your punches?"**_

_**He expected a cocky or furious reply or another attempt to sock him in the face. All he received was fiery reclusion igniting in the rosette-haired kuniochi's emerald eyes and her lips lightening into a straight, thin line. The same message was on her face: **_**Don't underestimate me! **

_**Irked by the lack of response in his opponent, Suigetsu swung his sword around in an elegant arch, flawlessly slicing the medic-nin from her shoulder to her right hip. Pain and agony flashed on his victim's visage and her eyes bulged out extensively. Then, unexpectedly, a feral grin appeared on her lips and she disappeared into a cloud of grey smoke. Suigetsu was left standing alone in a remote, lush forest, a tranquil wind swirling over him. **_

**That was a shadow clone! How could I have overlooked that?!**

_**Eyebrows furrowing, Suigetsu contemplated the dire situation at hand. This Haruno Sakura totally contradict to what Sasuke had informed him, she was acting the total opposite of what the rumors portrayed her as. The Haruno Sakura he heard of had a nasty, short temper with a wicked punch to boot, expressed her emotions constantly, and always had something to say, even to her enemies. The Haruno Sakura he was facing was silent to the bone, devoid of most emotions, and was a lot more furtive than usual. Although, she still displayed her fierce temper and her inhuman strength-which was somewhat of a relief that the embellished stories got a few of her traits **__**accurate. **_

_**Readjusting his position on his sword handle, Suigetsu scanned his surroundings. Who really was this Haruno Sakura person and how different was she compared to the rumors and tales revolving around her? **_

_**His senses flared up and the radar in his head began blaring alarmingly. He had finally managed to pick up her chakra and her hiding location. **_

"_**Found you," he whispered and disappeared off into the direction to where the fascinating kuniochi was secluded in. **_

Adrenaline rushed vehemently through his veins as his mind lingered about in the memory. The corner ends of his mouth tugged upwards, remembering the subsequent events after he exploited Haruno Sakura's location. It was at that terrestrial point in his recollection where he had unintentionally discovered a shocking, startling fact pertaining to the feisty medic-nin, an aspect the rumors and Sasuke either overlooked or missed completely.

"_**So there you are," Suigetsu whispered sadistically to the kuniochi below him. As soon as his words reached her ears her whole body whirled around in a perfect 360 degrees circle, her muscles tense and poising vigilance. A low, tsking noise resonated from the back of his throat, its taunting, mellifluous sonance slicing through the silence in the wilderness, stimulating an ireful sparkle from Haruno Sakura's expressive green eyes. **_

_**He hopped down from the tree limb and landed indifferently onto the padded, firm grass. Directing his amused grin at his female opponent, Suigetsu pulled his sword from his back and planted it stoically into the ground. Accumulating her quizzical expression with satisfaction, Suigetsu turned to face his opponent. **_

"_**Let's see how good you are against my water techniques." **_

_**He shot a vortex of water at her and she majestically dodged it, back-flipping over the danger. One hand reached out and grasped a tree branch and Haruno Sakura swung herself over and into the tree. Grinning inanely, Suigetsu shot another round of water her, greatly enjoying how she counterattacked or evaded his many water assaults. His eyes watched her darting figure back and forth, loving how unrelenting she was fighting. **_

"_**You're pretty good, better than I anticipated." he commented friskily, the smirk on his face growing with each passing minute. Haruno Sakura flashed him a dirty scowl. If looks could kill he'd be replaced by a pair of scorch marks. **_

"_**Show me what you can do, Haruno!" he jeered out, hurling more water jutsus at her. Continuing her same, erratic dodging cycle, she weaved in and out through the tree and his multiple water attacks. **_

_**Then it happened. **_

_**While she busy eluding the water bombs or water needles shooting of out nowhere, one of her feet misplaced the correct footing on the branch hence she stumbled and tripped over the tree branch, falling to the ground. Suigetsu saw his opening prior to the pink-haired kuniochi grabbed a kunai knife from her pouch, stabbed the offending tree branch to prevent her from falling, and used chakra to attach her feet to the truck of the tree. **_

_**Suigetsu aimed his fist at her concentrated form and fired. **_

_**A jet of water collided brusquely with the Haruno Sakura, effectively slamming her into the tree truck and breaking her hold on her kunai knife. Her mouth parted open slightly, an agonized aspect blooming on her countenance. He waited for her cry of pain to break free from her lips, to hear her distressed outburst resonate mellifluously through his ears. **_

_**Not a sound of detriment was evoked from the kuniochi. Not even a wheezing gasp for air, nor ragged breathing from the belligerent impact of the water, nothing. **_

_**He heard nothing from her.**_

_**Little by little all the lateral events seemed to be occurring in a phantasmagoria. Even to this day Suigetsu wasn't wholly sure how he derived Haruno Sakura's condition, exploiting her little secret everyone in the other shinobi countries shamefully miscarried.**_

_**Perhaps it was his rational process of thinking when he connected all the dots together. Perhaps it was pure instinct, the intuition of his gut thundering the unspoken factor of his verdant-eyed foe. Or perhaps it was his curiosity that probed him to investigate this abnormal reaction and found himself heavily concentrating on her chakra flow and a specific anatomy of her body. **_

_**There was no chakra activity in her vocal chords, around the region of her throat. **_

_**The Sound-nin found himself half-heartedly approaching her, his caliginous eyes perceiving her tentative demeanor dawning over her visage. As he neared her and was literally a foot away from her, his lips formed the inconceivable, confounding statement while his eyes rested on her wary ones. **_

"_**You're mute…." **_

Suigetsu was welcomed by the amiable rays of sunshine as he opened up his eyes from the memory of his first encounter with Kohona's cherry blossom. _Sakura…. _He was parted away from her too long, far too long. He craved to see her again. He _needed _to see her again. She had captivated him on that ominous day, entwining their paths to one another.

The shark-akin shinobi grip his sword's handle vigorously, his antics anxious and impatient. How long were the other taking, they were ten minutes late for crying out loud! Suigetsu hoped they would arrive soon, for all their sakes. He wasn't sure how much more of this waiting he could take; he was beginning to question his level of sanity.

"Suigetsu."

_Finally! _The said swordsman pivoted around to face the deadpanned figures of Sasuke and Juugo (albeit he wore a deranged, unctuous grin), and a fatigued Karin.

"It took you guys long enough," he claimed coolly, glowering at them for their tardiness. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders in indifference.

"We got held back a bit, Suigetsu, but we took care of that technicality eventually." He stared apathetically at Suigetsu, questioning in his onyx eyes. "Are you ready for your solo mission to Kohona?"

Suigetsu chose to smirk at the Uchiha, believing this set of action was apropos to the circumstance at hand. "I've been ready for ten Godforsaken minutes, Uchiha. Does that answer satisfy you enough?"

He noticed Karin's bristle at his derogatory comment yet ignored it. He didn't really have any respect for Sasuke Uchiha, he just followed him for the thrill of it, to hitch along for the fun ride per say. Karin did it because she believed she could get Sasuke's attention and win his affection for her.

Hell will freeze first before _that _ever happens.

"Go then." Sasuke issued and Suigetsu was gone in a flash.

* * *

He was coming. 

Sakura knew it. She could sense his impending, waterborne presence, his drifting rainwater olfaction in the air. Hell, she could _feel _his arrival, acutely aware of his persistence for her. The notion made her smile softly, an aspect that was now rarely seen gracing her features. Only Suigestu could influence such a spectacle pertaining to her and her to him.

Zephyr cascaded all around her, flowing feverously through her long, wavy yet unruly roseate locks while ripping the cherry blossoms off their budding spots and tree branches and hurling them into the cloudless, vacantly blue sky.

"I thought I would find you here…Sakura." The said kuniochi titled her head slightly to the speaker's direction, conceiving instantly who it was. She smiled again, wordlessly signaling her greeting to him. Suigetsu offered a half-smile of his own and took a seat on the bench beside her.

"So…how have you been?" he asked her. Paper in hand, Sakura was ultimately prepared. She conjured up a pen and began scribbling her reply down.

'**I've been fine, I guess. What about you?' **

"Been better. It's never picnic when traveling with crazy Juugo, vexing Karin, and stuck-up Sasuke all the time."

'**I understand. Sasuke **_**was **_**on my team once, prior to…you know.' **

Suigetsu nodded. "Yeah, I know." The scratching of pen against unadulterated paper echoed in his ears, signaling him that Sakura began writing again.

'**On a mission again?'**

"Yes, Sasuke sent me over here for a bit of reconnaissance. Nothing major or anything. I think he wants to keep an eye out for his former village and its progression."

'**What do you plan on telling him?'**

"Nothing beneficial or disastrous to your village, you mean. There's really nothing worth mentioning to him any way." He causally leaned back, allowing the cherry blossom tree's truck to support his slouching frame. He glanced back at Sakura and saw that she was writing on the paper once more.

'**I bet it sounds so silly to you, Suigetsu, but I missed you since this past week.'**

He looked covetously at her, staring aimlessly into her memorizing viridian eyes, observing attentively in how her pink tresses swayed against the wind rebelliously.

"I missed you, too, Sakura. So much it practically hurts."

Sakura's eyes resembled a deer in the headlights as he said that, an incredulous expression blossoming subsequently on her features.

'**What are you talking about, Suigetsu?'**

_Breathe, Sakura, breathe. Don't start jumping in and forming shallow assumptions just by his ambiguous confession. _

Sighing, Suigetsu grabbed Sakura's chin and bolstered her countenance upward so he could be directly gazing down into her mystical jade orbs. "What I am talking about, Sakura is that I can't stand being apart from you. The longer I'm away from you, the more agonizing and excruciating it is for me." He arched an eyebrow at her. "Do you catch my drift?" Sakura nodded effortlessly, a different sort of impression plastered on her face. Her hand made a motion to write her response down but he halted her movement. Sakura looked at him quizzical but he only assuaged her curiosity with a smirk, displaying his gleaming, nicely defined rows of semi-sharp teeth.

Without any warnings or hints, Suigetsu leaned down and with much fervor, claimed the beckoning lips of Haruno Sakura, mute kuniochi of the Hidden Leaf Village.

To them, the kiss felt ethereally blissful.

* * *

"Sakura?" 

How long has it been since he first met her personally? A year or so? Maybe two-in-a-half?

The sonance of the scratching pen noises resumed. **'Yes?'**

"Are you tired of your life in Kohona? You never really talk about it." Silence elapsed over them painstakingly and at first, Suigetsu thought he uttered the wrong thing. Then he heard her pen against the paper again, relieving him of the suspending tension somewhat.

'**I suppose you can say that. Everything changed when I lost my voice three years ago. No one has really been the same ever since.' **

Suigestu frowned, perturbed at this piece of information, indignantly infuriated at Sakura's lack of support from her so-called friends and mentors. Although he was slightly aware of this before, time still could not buffer his disgust towards the Leaf Village. They claimed to look after their own but why was their most prominent, superlative medic-nin being discarded or cast aside like a broken rag doll? Don't they see her increasing potential, her never-ending growth of power, undaunted by her recent muteness? Was everyone but he blind to her still intact, awe-inspiring skills as a medic and a kuniochi?

"Why is that?"

He always said those three words, always questioning her village's assistance to her 'disability'. She then would always rush to their side, vehemently protesting that her voice loss was a huge shock to all and she did receive some comfort and support. He then would inquire how long that 'comfort' and 'support' lasted and the only reply he obtained from her was the foreboding silence.

Unbeknownst to him, Sakura's answer would be different this time.

'**I thought I understood their reluctance and change in attitude but…I guess I really didn't.'**

Suigetsu never took his gaze off her. "I see…." was he managed to utter. By then he realized he had to return to Sasuke and leave Sakura behind, back into the mercy of her sorrow and unhappiness in her native village.

When he begrudgingly departed her embrace and left Kohona it was that precise moment in time Suigetsu vowed it would be the last time he would ever leave his cherry blossom alone again. He swore to himself the next time he visits her he will take her with him and they can go to whatever place pleases them and never have to be separated from each other ever again. They can shed their former life off them like irritating, meaningless, and useless skin and start anew.

They didn't have to surrender to their loneliness when they have each other. Luckily for him he knew the best way to do that.

* * *

Today was the ninth of March, four years after that portentous day when she and Suigetsu had initial fought and eventually piqued each other's intrigue. Suigetsu was consistently fascinated by her medic abilities and her monstrous strength, enjoying exuberantly how she produced craters, earthquakes, fissures, and other colossal damage with just the mere impact of her fists. Her penchant was his aqua abilities, his manipulation over water. She couldn't count all the times she asked (in writing, of course) him to morph into water or to transfer parts of his anatomy into that clear, transparent substance while she took notes and inspected his movements and behaviors during his stage of transformation like she was conducting an experiment. Suigetsu was regaled by her curiosity, however he relished those moments because it was the one time someone wasn't afraid of his power, was actually interested in learning more about its quintessence rather than shunning its abnormality from their view. She was the sole person who saw him as a human being, someone to talk to. Someone to confide with, to care about. Someone to pick you up when you fall. 

As Sakura waited by the same cherry blossom tree she and Suigetsu rendezvous under countless of weeks ago, she mulled over the subsequent events pertaining to her miserable excuse for a life. Her life as a Leaf kuniochi was practically nonexistence, it had been ever since she lost her voice in battle and amid a dire, vital surgical operation. Even to this very day neither she nor Tsunade could figure out how or why it occurred. Henceforth, her life gradually and slowly went down the drain.

Tsunade pulled her out of her ANBU squad and restricted her to B-rank and down missions only. Sakura was seething for weeks, months ends at her mentor's action. After all, she _was_ one of Kohona's top ANBU captains!

But that was just the tip of ice burg.

The Godaime then issued a mandate that forbid her to participate in any missions, save for ones containing an abundance of skillful, efficient ninjas and Sakura's inability to speak wouldn't hinder the mission. Sakura's ire was unleashed upon Kohona for a few weeks after **that** insult.

It got worse as time went on. Soon Sakura found herself being chained to the hospital and Tsunade only allowed her perform her medical talents in non life-threatening situations. Frankly it appeared they could not afford to have a mute, experienced kuniochi operate on dying shinobis, could they?

After awhile Sakura got use to Tsunade steadily depriving her of her shinobi rights, just like she was with her friends' absence. Sai found better things to occupy himself with than spend some quality time with his sole female teammate. Ino was either far too busy with her new boyfriend (or should she say _boyfriends_) or lacked the proper amount of guts to confront her silent friend and rack up a conversation. Perhaps Ino felt extremely awkward having a conversation with the notion of her words being orate while Sakura's were written on paper. As for Kakashi…she rarely saw him at all these days. He probably was either drinking himself blind, wasting himself away, or holing himself up in his apartment in self-loathing. He could never bear to lift his head up and look at her accusing, condemning eyes. However, Naruto was the worst out of all them. He was most supportive one of her circle of friends yet his abrupt abandonment ended up rivaling Sasuke's infamous act of breaking her heart. Both male members of the primitive Team Seven had crushed her heart and didn't even _attempt_ to amend their wrongs against her. While her career had a ninja declined drastically, his soared exceptionally and it was rumored that Tsunade would name him the next Hokage of Kohona. When Naruto heard that he became so ebullience that he trained harder than ever with Jiraiya to assure his position as the Sixth Hokage. Sakura should have noticed the warning signs secluded subtly in his antics but she was too preoccupied with her congratulations and jubilance in Naruto's success that it slipped past her radar.

All true colors were shown when Tsunade finally decided to strip Sakura of her shinobi status, claiming it was for 'her own good' and the 'sake of the village'. Her own good and sake of the village, her ass. Tsunade just refused to believe she could still stand her ground in battle and was more than capable enough to sustain her kuniochi attire. Tsunade did not want to acknowledge the fact that all these courses of actions of deteriorating her position as a Leaf ninja were flagrantly wrong. When Sakura violently and furiously protested to Tsunade's decree, claiming to her former teacher that she could still be a kuniochi, Naruto stepped into the intense argument to voice his opinions on the matter. What she thought would tip the scales into her favor proved very well to rip the veil harshly from her eyes and force her to uncover the wicked, hideous truth of her egregious life and the people surrounding it.

"_**I'm sorry, Sakura but…I think Baa-chan is right on this one. You can't be a ninja if you carry such an immense handicap, Sakura-chan. Your life and the life of others would be put at risk if you remained a shinobi and were sent out on missions regularly or tried to heal people." He avoided the betrayed look in her viridian orbs, fixing his gaze over his sandals. **_

"_**I'm really, really sorry, Sakura. It's for the best." **_

She reminisced cursing them both on a sheet of paper prior to storming out and racing back to her home, erstwhile on the verge of bitter, angry tears. Since that incident Naruto stopped paying visits to her, too caught up his training and striving to obtain the credentials to be Hokage. His neglect of their past budding friendship and her comfort reopened her once healed wounds, causing them fester and bleed endlessly.

Sakura despised everyone for forsaking her, for leaving her with such brevity and aloofness. They didn't care about her any more, she saw it now. The only person truly cared about her was Suigetsu. Sakura found the whole predicament very ironic. When she was "normal", it seemed the whole Leaf Village was attentive to her needs, she was nearly acquainted or formed an amiable relationship with most of the Kohona shinobis. Yet when she became a mute, everything she once knew slithered from her grasp and faded away, shaping into nothing but bitter, mocking mementos of the sophistic past. Sakura now realized her fellow ninjas simply could not be trusted. She trusted Suigetsu more than anyone else in the world because he was the sole person who saw her for who she was, believed tenaciously she was still a lethal weapon, a kuniochi to be reckoned with. When everyone close to her left her behind to rot in the shadows, it was him who brought her back into the light. When her fellow comrades excluded her or shredded what little remains she have of her shinobi attire, it was him he stimulated her to mend the wounds and ignite the fiery fighting spirit of a kuniochi within her soul again. He was there for her when she fell, at her side when no one else was. In which those acts made it particularly easy for the roseate-haired young woman to fall for him. Hard.

Shaking her head wryly, Sakura found it partly regaling how an enemy somehow became her lone supporter in her life, her sustainer while her friends and allies morphed into her subtle antagonists. Before he entered her life, she was wilting, questioning the meaning in her seemingly pointless life. Yet when he came along and the attraction began, she flourished once more and, at last, found her purpose: To be with him.

"Sakura."

Her reverie shattered, her head jerked upward at the familiar baritone enunciating her name, the words rolling elegantly off his tongue. She turned her head and saw him standing before her quite stoically, a pleased expression on his demeanor.

"I've left Sasuke, Sakura." he stated simply, knocking the breath out of Sakura with his words. Her green eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and she stared at him inquiringly, the question written all over her face. Smirking at her reaction Suigetsu sat down beside her, a devious twinkle in his eyes. "I was never loyal to the Uchiha, Sakura, not like Karin was to him. I just followed him around because I had nothing else better to do."

Sakura just had to pry. **'What do you mean by that?'**

"I mean there really wasn't anything I possessed that motivated me, that urged me forward,"

'**Then why did you leave him?'**

Suigetsu stared straight at her, his intense gaze never wavering. "...Because I finally found my stimulus, something worth living and striving for." He chuckled cajolingly. "Actually, it's _someone _rather than a something."

Sakura's heart lurched against her ribcage, its beating rapid and ferocious. Her breath caught in her throat, she waited with anticipation. He wasn't really going to say it…was he? Not her, not to the fallen mute ex-kuniochi of Kohona.

_Oh Kami, what's going to happen?! _

Collecting her wits and forcing her frantic thoughts out her mind, Sakura composed herself and picked up the pen and wrote down her reply.

'**Who is this someone you're referring to, Suigetsu?' **

The said shark shinobi laughed at her message, amusement flickering in his eyes. "You don't have play dumb or be coy, Sakura. You know there's only one person in this world I'd spend the rest of my life and that's the lovely woman sitting right next to me."

The paper and pen slipped through Sakura's fingers.

Oh Lord, he hinted it. He subtly _said _it.

Heart pounding ragingly Sakura bent down to collect her writing utensil and pad but two hands halted her destination. They grasped her petite hands, drawing them steadily to the owner. As the proximity between quickly emerged and she found Suigetsu's face incredibly nigh to her own, Sakura lifted her eyes confidently into the beautiful eyes of her admirer. She could see his affection towards her in his eyes, was able decipher all those puzzling enigmas surrounding him and his habitual quirks she had discovered herself loving to pieces over.

Sakura loved him. He loved her. Words were useless and unessential tell each other that.

Knowing her decision and pulling through with her choice, Sakura leaned in and kissed Suigetsu, allowing him to have full access to her mouth. Immediately sensing her acquiescence, Suigetsu complied gladly. Slipping his tongue into the caverns of her mouth he deftly entwined his tongue around her own, bringing them into a breathtaking, binding coalesce. While he worked on her mouth he tenderly brought her close to him. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck endearingly, savoring the warmth radiating from their nestled bodies. She then snaked her hands into his alabaster hair while his own hands found their way around the midsection of her back, his dexterous fingers light and amorous. Suigetsu then leaned himself down on the bench, taking Sakura with him during their torrid session of ardor. Reclining herself on top of him, she judged her weight and secured her grip prior to continuing their passionate, lavish actions.

The paper and pen lay forgotten on the cherry blossom littered ground.

* * *

"Are you ready?" 

She nodded firmly, her eyes narrow with fixed determination.

He kissed her affectionately on the brow, encircling his arm around her shoulders. "Alright then. Does Mist sound like a good place to live, Sakura?"

'**Better ****Kiri**** then Kohona.' **She wrote placidly. He nodded in understanding.

"Let's go."

There was a swirling, massive vortex of cherry blossoms and water intertwined, then nothing but wispy, tenuous swirls of smoke. All that there was left as a reminding trace of two shinobis' presence is the decadent floral display of cherry blossoms disseminated across the halcyon water, producing low, small ripples on the cerulean liquid's surface.

Their clandestine coalesce and astounding disappearance was their wonderful secret, a secret no one ever realized. It was a secret no one would _ever_ uncover, just like no one would ever find them, their upcoming family, and the future generations to come.

Haruno Sakura of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and Suigetsu of Team Hebi were never seen again.

That was just how they wanted it._

* * *

_

_"I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there. _

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you."_-Anywhere, **Evanescence**

* * *

Well, as I stated in the summary this is my one-shot for Elli Cole's challenge (Elli, I hope that you liked reading it!) I don't know much about Suigetsu, only from what I learned on Wikipedia and from a few fanfics so he might be OOC to some of you. If that is the case, I'm sorry.

And if there are any of my readers from **Bringing Back What's Dead** reading this I bet you all are probably wondering why on earth I'm doing this instead of writing chapter four. I'm getting to it yet I'm experiencing some blockades along the intricate writing road of chapter four. So be patient, I am making my way around it.

So yeah, I hoped you enjoy this, there hasn't been much Suigetsu/Sakura stories out there last time I checked. For all your sakes, I'm turning out now. Later folks!

_**:SpeedDemon315:**_


End file.
